battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakened Carnival II (Deadly)
Awakened Carnival II is the second stage in Deadly Carnival II Event. In this level, players will have to fight against some Awakened Form Cats. Battleground Players, be warned! This stage is extremely difficult, and may truly be worthy of the Deadly title! *Pastry Cat will appear after 10 seconds *Unicycle Cat will spawn after 40 seconds, and two more will appear after 6.66~13.33 seconds. *Once you hit the Enemy Base, a Unicycle Cat will appear as the boss with Beefcake Cat, Heavy Assault C.A.T, 2 Ultimate Bondage Cats, Dancer Cat and another Unicycle Cat as backup. *Another Beefcake Cat will appear 4 seconds after hitting the base. Strategies Strategy 1 Line up: First Row: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat Second Row: King Dragon Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Li'l Nyandam, Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat Notes: Catdam is not needed. You can replace him with another long range heavy attacker. Try to get all your cats to be as high leveled as possible. This will make the level (and the beggining stalling part) easier. At first, don't spawn anything. After Pastry Cat has reached halfway through the battlefield, start spawning your Crazed Walls. While you are doing this, level your wallet to level 6. After a while, Crazed Walls will not be enough to stall the Unicicle Cats and Pastry Cat, so also start spawning Eraser Cats after a couple of Unicycle Cats have piled up. You should try to synchronize the Unicycle Cat with your cat cannon, since they will start quickly plowing through your meatshields, doing it one after another, which is dangerous. After you get your wallet to MAX. Level, spawn your Bahamut Cat. After this, start spawning ALL your meatshields. Now, try your best to stall the Unicycle Cats and Pastry Cat, while also stacking your Bahamuts. Continue spawning meatshields and stalling until the Unicycle Cats are dead. Once they are dead, start to spawn everything. Now starts the nightmarish part. Try your best to spawn everything and meatshield of your best abilities. If you even stop meatshielding for a short while, the onslaught of different awakened cats pounding on yours will instantly kill off everything, so stay focused. If your Bahamuts die, try to continue being focused on killing the Beefcakes. If you are meatshielding well enough, the Battle should go on as normal, albeit at a slower pace. Once the Beefcakes are dead, all that remains is Dancer Cat and Heavy Assault C.A.T, which should be way easier to beat. Strategy 2 (ft. Cyberpunk, Lufalan Pasalan) by 'Li'l Valkyrie Cat' NOTES: The levels of cats used in this strategy are the ones I had when beating this stage, lower leveled cats should probably work. Also, some cats were usless in the stage and were only put here because they were in my line up (cyborg, manic macho legs, manic flying), replacing them with long range units is recommended. No power ups needed. Line up: First row - Mohawk Cat (lvl 20+33), Manic Mohawk Cat (lvl 40), Eraser Cat (lvl 20+45), Manic Eraser Cat (lvl 40), Cyborg Cat (mainly useless so replace with a long ranged cat) Second row - Manic Macho Legs Cat (useless, replace with higher range cat), Manic Flying Cat (useless, replace with higher range cat), Manic King Dragon Cat (lvl 40), Cyberpunk Cat (lvl 30), Lufalan Pasalan (lvl 40) How I beat it: First, you need to level up your wallet while stalling the Pastry cat by spamming Manic Erasers. When the Unicycle cats spawn, spam three of your meatshields (Dual erasers + Manic mohawk) while continuing to upgrade your cat wallet. Also, save up for Cyberpunk to better stall the enemies. When you feel your wallet is high enough (I had around level 4 or 5) and the enemies start to advance too much, spawn Lufalan along with Manic King Dragons. Spawn Cyberpunk whenever he is available, spam all meatshield (except Mohawk Cat if the enemies aren't overwhelming you and you are low on money) for the rest of the game, spawn Manic King Dragons if you have enough money to afford. Use the money you get from defeating enemies to either max out your wallet or spawn units (I did both). Eventually, you should probably win. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01120-02.html Category:Event Category:Event Stages